scratchpadvideofandomcom-20200213-history
Olie and Solid Snake get into a fight then Zowie is taken away
Transcript * Solid Snake: WHAAAT?! (BOOM!) Ugh! (sees Olie on the ceiling) Come on, what's the big deal? * Olie: I'm counting on you! * Solid Snake: (takes the FA-MAS assault rifle) I'll make you together again, I'll make you totally taller and not so weirdy! * Olie: (around the ceiling, to Solid Snake) I'm like weirdy! * (Solid Snake shoots the machine gun with the ring holes) * Rodney: No... NO... NO-O-O-O!! * Olie: Ya pora fissy! * Solid Snake: Uh, leave my mother outta here! * (lands to the floor and crashes) * Solid Snake: You could do with a makeover. I tried to give you my good looks but let’s face it, something went wrong. * Zowie: (hittting the broom with Solid Snake) No! * (Olie grabs Solid Snake and throws out the window) * Solid Snake: OWW! MY BUTT HURTS! * Zowie: Quick, follow me! If I make... * Rodney: He's still alive! * Zowie: Now they all in the place! * Solid Snake: (whooping) Running away? Here! (with knife sharps and folks) Let me stop ya! * Rodney: Hey, look out! (whimpers) * Solid Snake: You always get in my WAY! * Rodney: Where's Zowie, what about in the air duct near the girl? * Zowie: (on phone) Hello, Roy Campbell? Olie are attacking in my house. * Rodney: No, no, no! No robots! (runs ahead to Zowie's house) * (regardless with the big crash and wall smashed, it was Olie with huge car attack) * Olie: BLUE PUNCH BUGGY! (hits Solid Snake towards to the bathroom and gets smashed) * Solid Snake: OW! My PAIN! (gasps) * Olie: No punch back! (pushes Solid Snake with the car horn honk sound) * Zowie: They want my brother! * Rodney: There's no need alert the authories, everything under control! * (at Roy Campbell's car) * Roy Campbell: Zowie, what was that?! * (split-screen Zowie is left and Roy Campbell is right) * Zowie: Oh good, my Olie found the flamethrower! * Roy Campbell: Zowie, don't go! * (Olie laughs and he jumps) * (Solid Snake punches Olie, and flamethrower drops it, before catch the fire) * Zowie: (gasps and yells, then she runs away with the fire) * Rodney: Your insane, absolutely insane! * Solid Snake: How did you know?! Oh wait, you shouldn't play the guns. * Olie: Okay. * Solid Snake: Thank you! Oh I just remembered, it's your birthday! Happy birthday! * Olie: Merry Christmas! * Solid Snake: That's not Christmas! * Olie: Happy Thanksgiving! * (cut to Rodney grabs Zowie) * Zowie: We're leaving, Olie? * Rodney: Trust me, this is not going to end well! * Solid Snake: One potato... * Olie: Two potato... * Solid Snake: Three potato... * Olie: Four... * Rodney: Woah! * Solid Snake: (echos) Five potato... * Olie: (echos) Six potato... * Solid Snake: Seven potato, more. * (alarm with reprogram) * Olie: My... * Solid Snake: Mother... * Olie: She... * Solid Snake: Says... * Olie: You... * Solid Snake: Are... * Olie: (disappointed sadly) It... * Solid Snake: YEAH! I WIN! * (KAABOOOOOMMMM!!!) * (Before ends up Zowie's house destroyed and demolished, then Rodney is gone) * (at the general store) * Olie's Mom: Thank you so much, I won't be disappointed I shows up early help with the morning deliver... (Gasps) * (fire engine siren sounds and horn blaring with take off) * Olie's Mom: (groans in prayer) Aw don't turn left... No! (she runs) * Olie: Oww! That hurt! (groans and gasps) * Zowie: (to Roy Campbell, and she cries) One of them has the giant eye in the middle of this game! * Olie's Mom: Aw, Zowie! * (Roy Campbell brings Zowie to Roy Campbell's car and then car door closes) * Olie's Mom: Please, don't do this. * Roy Campbell: You go ahead I think no choice. * Olie's Mom: (yells) No! You’re not taking her! I’m the only one who understands her! You take that away, she won’t stand a chance! * Roy Campbell: You’re making this harder than it needs to be. * Olie's Mom: But you don’t know what you’re doing! She needs me! * Roy Campbell: (yelling to Olie's Mom, with the points to destroys house) Is this what she needs?! * (Roy Campbell enter the Roy Campbell's car) * Roy Campbell: You are in lot of trouble, Zowie. * Zowie: I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir. * Roy Campbell: This is the third time, and we're going to see Roy Campbell's house! * (car revs up and drives take off) * (when they arrived at Roy Campbell's house) * Roy Campbell: Let's watch the TV news, Zowie! (turns on TV) I think Olie's Mom goes to jail, then Olie goes to hospital.